Battle of Wayside Avenue
Happy Tree Town.. A peaceful town (minus the deaths) with a big population and the perfect place to make friends Well most of it. On the teeny tiny edge of Tree Town, lays a street called Wayside Avenue and there, are 2 factions trying to conquer one another despite the young age the kids here are One faction is the West Side: They compose of mosly young but lazy,brutal,sleepy,and obese kids who will try to take out their oppoent. The East Side. The Members are the following: Trippy - The Youngest Kid of the West side. He is also the most mischevious of them all. He is 6 Elliott - The Sleepiest one. He usualy cares for others but tends to not realize problems due to him constanly falling asleep. He is 8 Britton - The Richest one. He is also very smart passed all his grades. He is 13 Superspeed - The Most Clueless of them all. He is very unsmart but he can usually take on the tough kids without a problem. He is 9 Fatty - Hence his name he is the fattest. He is often picked on by the other West Side members but he is also the strongest, being able to pick up a bike and throw it without much trouble. He is 10 Fungus - The 2nd Youngest kid. He loves to be coatted with dirt and eats old food. He sometimes uses it to his advantage ethier as a weapon or from escaping. He is 7 Robo Star - The 2nd Oldest member of the West Side. He usualy is there to act as a "meat sheild" for the other members and tends to charge agressivly at his opponents. He is 13 Howdy - The Leader of the Group. He is often seen leading his friends into battle. He is also the Oldest of the West Side (He is 15) The East Side on the other hand also tend to be young. However they are violent or there fathers or mothers were. They tend to be mean and bully their own friends Bulky - The Leader of the Faction. He loves nothing more then bullying and enjoying the pain of others. He is 14 William The Conquer - The dumbest of the East side. He is addicted to Knights so he wears a knight suit he created. He is in his 50's Fruity - The Youngest of the East side. He loves eating fruit and sometimes spit fruits at his opponents. He is 5 Scratchy - The "Meat Shield" of the East side. He is the most unfortunate and is often injured but usually resists it. He is 9 The RowdyRuff Boys - 3 mean teenages each of them tend to be seen spraying graffiti. Out of them all Boomer is the kindest as he is actually seen being kind to a West Side member and helped one. Brick is 13 Boomer is 8 and Butch is 7 Midnight - A unhappy mean and the only girl in Wayside Avenue. She has been seen picking on others. She is also the Oldest in Wayside Avenue being around 15 years old. Plot (It starts in school. Midnight is shown cornering Robo Star) Midnight: Whats the matter? Dont wanna get a wedgie? Robo Star: *gulp* (Midnight picks up Robo Star and gives him a wedgie. She starts laughing untill she sees Britton step infront Britton: Let him down you bully! (Someone finish the plot) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images